Twins
by tenneyshoes
Summary: Harry has a sister from the united states. She comes to Hogwats in third year for her first years of english magic schooling


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Okay so this is going to take place from the Trio's third year and so on. If this chapter is kinda short I'm sorry, I still have writers block for like, the fourth month straight! Anyways Enjoy!**

**Tenneyshoes**

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the end of the Hogwarts Express. All of the compartments were full and the three friends were just trying to find one with three seats left that weren't full of Slytherins.

"Guys," Hermione said looking into the last compartment on the train, "I think this is the best we are going to find." The three friends filed into the compartment that had only two occupants. The first was a man that appeared to be asleep.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, stairing cautiously at the man.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione said in a smart voice.

"It's scary how she does that." Ron said looking over at Harry.

"Honestly, It's on his trunk Ronald." Hermione pointed at the old beatup trunk.

Harry leaned over to his friends and asked, "Who do you think that is?"

Harry pointed to the only other occupant in the compartment.

The girl looked to be their age. Thirteen. She had black hair that went down to her mid back. They couldn't really get a look at her because her face was pointed to the window almost dutifully.

"Why don't you think she's talked to us yet?" Ron whispered.

"Because she's listening to a CD Player." Hermione pointed to the little electronic device in the girls tan hand.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"Muggle thing." Was all Harry said. "Um... excuse me?" Harry raised his voice trying to get the girls attention.

"What? Harry no!" Ron moaned as the girl turned to them, taking the headphones out of her ears.

"Oh, sorry, I didn' see or hear you come in." The girl had a strange accent.

"Um… It's okay. Do you mind if we sit here?" Hermione asked taking charge as the boys seemed to be occupied staring at the girl.

She was actually really pretty. She also had hazel eyes. The part around the pupil was a dark brown while the outside was a green that matched Harry's.

"No, go righ'd ahead." The girl gestured to the vacated seats. "I'm Jamie by the way."

Jamie turned from Hermione to look at the boys. She looked Ron up and down before moving on to Harry. Harry immedietly prepared for the gasp, but it never came. He looked up to see the girl observing him everywhere but his forehead.

"Well, since my friends have gone brain dead… Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, it's jus' funny for me to hear all these bridish accents. I'm from the US of A, Utah more specifically and we don' say our t's in the middle of some words like Lay'on and Brigh'on, and moun'ain. And we never say it at the end of our words, and to come here and just hear everybody with all theirs presice consenents and vowels and whatno' it's just funny. Sorry, please continue." (AN Okay because it's a pain to write with the accent I'm not gonna. So whenever Jamie is talking pretend you know what a Utah accent is like and use it.)

"Well, okay, my name's Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley and-"

"Harry Potter. I know who all three of you are. Dumbledore told me. And no Harry I didn't recognize you from your scar. I'm just smart like that."

"So you're a first year are you? Have fun wrestling the troll." Ron said with a grin.

"Actually I'm going into third year." Jamie said with a pleasant smile.

"But we've never seen you before." Harry said confused.

"Yeah, I'm an exchanged student, but I didn't trade with anyone. I'm going straight into third year."

"Cool," the trio said together.

The conversation continued, changing to Quidditch and the differences of how it was done in the states as to in Europe.

The train finally arrived at Hogsmead station.

When the first years were brought into the Great Hall Jamie stood among them. After all the first years were sorted Jamie stood alone. She didn't seem to mind the fact that every eye was on her. She just kept her eyes on the headmaster who had just stood up.

"I would like to introduce a new student. She has come from the United States and is going into her third year. I expect you all to treat her well. May I introduce Jamie Potter."

**So there it is, if you want more you review, if you review you get a giant cookie the size of England's Buckingham palace. I want five reviews for this chapter please. Thanks guys**

**Tenneyshoes**


End file.
